Перфект Пай/Галерея
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png Big McIntosh with the Apple family S1E01.Png Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png Apple family saddened S1E01.png Twilight afraid to disappoint Apple family S1E01.png Twilight -Fine.- S1E01.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Секреты дружбы Twilight & Fluttershy flash mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Яблоки раздора Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Pinkie Pie finishing the song S1E21.png Apple Pie ID S1E21.png Battle In Appleloosa S1E21.png Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Второй сезон Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash waving to the crowd S2E08.png Rainbow Dash enjoying the attention S2E08.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png Пропажа The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png Applejack at Dodge Junction S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and friends -follow that stagecoach!- S2E14.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png Третий сезон Магическая дуэль Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Слёт семьи Эппл The Apples have arrived S3E08.png Apple family members arrive to the reunion S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png The Apples cheering 2 S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Where is she' S3E08.png Babs about to spin Apple Bloom S3E08.png Apple Bloom gets spinned S3E08.png Apple Bloom becomes happy S3E08.png Apple Cobbler not enjoying this S3E8.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Ponies looking at the barn S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Tears of Joy S3E13.png Are you Crying S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Третий лишний Mane 6 at the train station S4E11.png Гордость Пинки Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich outside Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich walking away from Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich's hat flies off S4E12.png Ванильная пони Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png UEM2 ID S4E14.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rainbow next to Fluttershy and orthros S4E22.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Пятый сезон Родео в Эпполузе Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Разрушитель вечеринки Dodge Junction S5E11.png Седьмой сезон Обратная сторона славы Apple Bloom pours cider for a Sweet Apple Admirer S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirer drinking cider S7E14.png Apple Bloom pours more cider for Sweet Apple Admirer S7E14.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' Ponies mingle in the Canterlot plaza MLPTM.png Ponies -it's the Festival of Friendship- MLPTM.png Bodyguards make a path through the crowd MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade arrives MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade posing for photos MLPTM.png Songbird posing for another photo MLPTM.png Photo Finish taking photos of Songbird MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade -set up for my sound check- MLPTM.png Storm King's airship lands on balloon animal MLPTM.png Party Favor wailing over -Brian- MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow leaving the Friendship Festival MLPTM.png Мобильная игра MLP mobile game ver. 1.9.0 loading screen.jpg Apple Pie in MLP mobile game.png Товары AW-Perfect-Pie-Wave-14.jpg Разное Comic-Con Scene Art 9.jpg Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Apple Family Portrait art print WeLoveFine.jpg Twitter promotional Trade Ya.png Sweet Apple Acres Gameloft mobile game characters wordsearch hint.png MLP mobile game ver. 1.9.0 Facebook.jpg en:Apple Pie/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей